frontiers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasmine
Yasmine is the main protagonist of Frontier(s). She is the pregnant ex-girlfriend of Alex. She is portrayed by Karina Testa. Biography Yasmine was born Yasmine Belgasem on July 9, 1988 in Paris, France. She is the daughter of Libyan immigrants. She has a younger brother named Sami. At some point in her life, she and Sami met and befriended Alex, Tom, and Farid and Yasmine started a romantic relationship with Alex and got pregnant with his child. Appearance Yasmine has tan skin, dark brown mid-back length curly hair, and dark brown eyes. Personality Yasmine has an emotional, headstrong, spirited, tough, take-no-prisoners, mature, serene, ballsy, very kind, protective, and intense, and incredibly caring and loyal personality. Plot Yasmine is first seen running with her injured brother, Sami after Alex, Tom, and Farid pull off a robbery in midst of the riots. She later goes to the hospital with Alex and Sami, where the latter reveals that he wants Yasmine to have an abortion so the child doesn't have to suffer in their current situation. Yasmine later phones Tom and Farid for directions once the latter two are at the inn. Later on, they arrive, but unaware of the danger, they end up being captured by the von Geisler family and chained in the pig pen. Alex then breaks her chains and allows her to escape and they both share a kiss. Yasmine flees from the inn but is quickly picked back up by Goetz. After she witnesses Alex's death and is bathed, she wakes up to find herself chained to a bed. She then meets Eva who tells Yasmine that she came to the family in a very similar manner and that she is obedient because the family promised her that her parents would return for her some day. Eva also tells Yasmine of the rejected homeless children she and Hans care for in the mine.Eventually, Eva leads Yasmine down to dinner, where the family awaits her. Von Geisler is revealed to be a former (and still practicing) Nazi who's lived at the inn since the end of WWII. Von Geisler offers up a toast to the new blood and Yasmine quickly grabs a large knife and takes von Geisler hostage. Hans grabs a shotgun and shoots and kills von Geisler in the confusion; Karl shoots Hans dead in turn. Yasmine escapes and is chased by Karl and Goetz into the mine. Yasmine eventually makes her way into one of the body storage rooms where she fights with Goetz. After a bloody struggle, she repeatedly hits him with an axe before impaling him on a rotating table saw. Karl catches Yasmine as she tries to return to the surface, but Eva comes to the rescue, blowing off Karl's head with a shotgun. Yasmine searches for car keys to escape, but is ambushed by Gilberte and Klaudia bearing sub-machine guns. During the shootout, Yasmine hits a gas tank, blowing up the room. Gilberte survives the explosion and attempts to kill Yasmine only to have her throat torn out by her. With everyone else in the neo-Nazi family dead, Yasmine tries to persuade Eva to leave with her, but Eva stays to take care of the children in the mine. On the road, Yasmine runs into a police blockade near the border where she surrenders to the authorities. Relationships Powers and Abilities Marksmanship Yasmine is a skilled markswoman, which is shown during her fight with Gilberte and Klaudia. Hand-to-Hand combat Yasmine is skilled at hand-to-hand combat, which is shown during her fight with Goetz and Karl. Trivia Gallery